Los cazadores de monstruos
by lenore 146
Summary: kaito Shion, Gakupo Kamui, Len Kagamine y Kiyoteru Hiyama son 4 soldados que huyen a otro país para huir de una guerra que odiaban, sin embargo, son confundidos por cazadores de monstruos y mandados a un pueblo donde tendrán que enfrentarse a seres sobrenaturales, a pesar que se enamoren de 4 supuestas brujas. KaitoxMeiko,GakupoxLuka,LenxRin,KiyoteruxMiku.


**INSPIRADO EN LA PELÍCULA DE LOS HERMANOS GRIMM**

* * *

Los cazadores de monstruos

.

CAPITULO 1: Los soldados

En el país de Lyor, se libero una guerra civil por el poder entre realistas y liberales; así comienza nuestra historia, la historia de 4 soldados: Kaito Shion, Len kagamine, Gakupo Kamui y Kiyoteru Hiyama. Los 4 se conocían desde niños y eran muy buenos amigos, casi hermanos, además compartían algo en común: era que odiaban esa maldita guerra, ellos habían sido reclutados a la fuerza y obligados a servir en el ejército realista, del cual no creían en esa causa. Pero no solo era la causa, también odiaban la forma en cómo eran tratados por el ejército realista, como los 4 soldados eran de origen humilde eran tratados como esclavos por los generales de origen noble, al igual que los otros soldados: eran maltratados, azotados cuando cometían un error, les daban de comer porquerías, eran tratados como esclavos entre otros abusos. Esa noche los 4 soldados fueron castigados sin comer y fueron amarrados de los pies a un palo a 13 cm del piso mientras olían los manjares que comían los sargentos aristócratas.

—Ya no aguanto más! Esto es todos los malditos días!...nos tratan como esclavos y nos asen esto!...ya no aguanto más…ya no aguanto! – exclamo Kaito desesperado

—Cálmate Kaito! Te pueden oír y será peor – le dijo Len

—No me importa! Que todo Lyor me escuche!

—El tiene razón, no podemos seguir aguantando estos abusos – agrego Gakupo

—Y que propones que hagamos? – pregunto Kiyoteru

—Desertar – dijo muy serio

—Qué? – exclamaron los tres muy sorprendidos

—Piénsenlo chicos, odiamos el ejercito realista y ya no soportamos como nos tratan, es mejor huir

Los 4 sabían que si eran descubiertos serian ejecutados, sin embargo, valía la pena intentarlo. Cuando todos se durmieron. Gakupo y Kiyoteru fingieron una pelea y cuando uno de los guardias se les acerco para detenerlo; entre los 4 lo golpearon, le quitaron las llaves, se liberaron y ataron al guardia; los soldados escaparon en los mejores caballos de los generales mientras el guardia gritaba que habían escapado. El plan de los soldados era cruzar la frontera hacia el país de Elysian pero primero debían escapar de los Cosacos. Los Cosacos eran la feroz policía personal de los generales nobles, famosos por su ferocidad y por ser sanguinarios como nadie en Lyor, hasta se decía que eran medios lobos. Los 4 soldados sabían que no sería fácil escapar de ellos ya que los que se habían escapado muy pocos lo lograban, sin embargo, los 4 soldados eran muy inteligentes además no estaban dispuestos a volver. Y usando sus uniformes y algunas ramas y hojas, confeccionaron unos muñecos, los subieron a sus caballos y los dejaron galopar; mientras los Cosacos perseguían esos muñecos, los 4 amigos se escondían en una cueva que encontraron pero estaban arrepentidos de usar toda la ropa. Quedaron en calzoncillos.

—De quien fue la brillante idea?! – gruño Len

—Eso no importa ahora – dijo Gakupo

—Pero por lo menos debimos quedarnos con las botas o los pantalones, esta helando – dijo Kaito intentando darse calor

—Alguien está de acuerdo conmigo – agrego Len

—Hey! – les llamo la atención Kiyoteru – solo escúchense! Acabamos de huir de los Cosacos y se quejan por tonterías!

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo – agrego Gakupo

—A ver par de inteligente ¿Cómo iremos a Elysian en calzoncillos? – dijo Kaito

—Nos arrestarán por exhibicionistas cuando lleguemos – agrego Len

—Ya pensaremos en algo! – les respondieron Kiyoteru y Gakupo al unisonó

En eso se puso a llover y con la lluvia llego la calma. Los 4 amigos sonrieron al darse cuenta que les faltaba poco para ser libres de esta maldita guerra, sin embargo, al escapar de la guerra e irse de Lyor también se separaban de sus familias: Kaito dejaba a su madre y a su hermana Kaiko, Gakupo dejaba su padre casi ciego por las cataratas y a su hermana Gakuko, Len dejaba a sus hermanos menores Rei y Rui que solo lo tenían a él después de la muerte de sus padres y Kiyoteru dejaba a su madre, su abuela y a su pequeña hermanita Yuki; ¿Cómo dejarlos?¿porque las cosas tenían que ser así? Estuvieron tentados a volver pero algo en ellos les dijo lo contrario y luego lo pensaron bien. La vida en esa guerra era un infierno y de seguro sus familias no querían eso para ellos, y sabían que entenderían su decisión de abandonar esa maldita causa y cuando terminara volverían o mejor aún, volverían por ellos para llevárselos y comenzar una nueva y feliz viva en Elysian, lejos de reyes incompetentes y guerras estúpidas. Salieron de la cueva y empezaron a saltar en la lluvia, a jugar con el lodo y a reír como niños; después de tanta amargura reían de alegría y recordaban cuando eran niños, cuando el reír y jugar era algo cotidiano. Los 4 soldados se recostaron en el piso lodoso, dejando que las gotas de lluvia le cayeran en la cara y jurando que jamás dejarían que los atraparan o les quitaran su libertad.

….….

En los bosques de Elysian. Una jovencita de cabellos verdes al igual que sus ojos, llamada Gumi Megpoid, caminaba por el bosque para buscar moras para el desayuno de mañana. La chica traía una caperuza roja y un canasto para recoger las moras. Mientras llenaba su canasto con los frutos morados, se pincho el dedo con una afilada rama rota y comenzó a sangrar; y con ese pinchazo, la niña peli-verde sintió que alguien la miraba como asechándola entre los árboles, Gumi sintió un sudor frío en todo el cuerpo al sentirse observada como si una bestia intentara atacarla.

—Q…quien está aquí? – pregunto intentando no sonar asustada

—…( nadie contesto)

—Gumo? Eres tú?

—….( el viento movía las ramas de los arboles)

—Gumo! Esto no es divertido!

—…..( solo silencio)

—Tonto! Eres un tonto si crees que puedes asustarme!

—…( más silencio)

—Ya verás! No te daré mermelada de moras!

Gumi se dispuso a volver a su casa con el paso de una reina ultrajada, sin embargo, quien la asechaba no era Gumo y ese día no volvería a su casa. La creatura que la asechaba era un hombre lobo y corrió tras ella para llevársela, Gumi al ver al hombre lobo corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta soltó la canasta de moras. La chica con todas sus fuerzas corrió para huir de esa horrible bestia, corrió hasta que le dolieron los pies pero todo fue inútil; cuando se encontraba a pocos metros del pueblo, tropezó y cayó, y antes que el hombre lobo se le llevara, la chica dio un grito de terror que alerto a todos. Cuando la gente del pueblo fue a ver lo que pasaba solo encontraron la caperuza de Gumi, con ella ya eran 8 las chicas desaparecidas.

….

Mientras tanto los 4 soldados habían bajado al pueblo más cercano de donde estaban; después de dormir todos juntos en una cueva, los soldados fueron a buscar ropa para vestirse. El pueblo en el que fueron estaba lleno de mujeres ya que los hombres estaban en la guerra por lo que se adentraron en el pueblo con mucho cuidado, si alguien los viera el problema sería mayúsculo y más en un pueblo de solo mujeres; cubriéndose con maleza del bosque, buscaron en todos los tendederos algo que les pudiera servir pero solo encontraron ropa de mujer y vestidos, nada que les pudiera servir además no les quedaría, excepto a Len pero a él no le gustaría, por lo que decidieron entrar a una casa. La ropa de hombre debía estar dentro de las casas por lo que entraron a una casa que parecía bacía, los 4 hombres buscaron en toda la casa hasta encontrar un baúl con ropa de hombre pero al mismo tiempo los habían descubierto la dueña de la casa, una mujer de 40 años que era increíblemente religiosa pero también mojigata; la mujer se quedo contemplando los cuerpos de los soldados antes de gritar como loca.

—Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

—Tranquila señora! – le pidió Kiyoteru

—Nosotros solo queremos….. – intento decir Kaito

—Auxilio! Cuatro pervertidos!

—No somos pervertidos!...somos soldados! – dijo Gakupo

—Auxilioooooooooooo! Cuatro soldados pervertidooooooooooooooos!

—No! Señora, por favor escúchenos! – agrego Len

La mujer empezó a gritar más fuerte y los soldados salieron corriendo sin importarles que los vieran, muchas mujeres se pusieron a gritar al verlos. Muchas se escandalizaron y otras se emocionaron de volver a ver hombres, los 4 jóvenes corrieron sin detenerse hasta perder a las mujeres que querían lincharlos por estar semi-desnudos en un pueblo lleno de damas y otras (la gran mayoría) querían que se quedaran ya que extrañaban a los hombres además encontraban a los 4 soldados muy guapos, los pobres no dejaban de correr ya que si se detenían sería peor para ellos. Los jóvenes soldados estuvieron 4 horas intentando hacer que esas mujeres dejaran de perseguirlos, su escape llego hasta un riachuelo con cascada; los 4 hombres estaban agotados por lo que se sentaron para recuperar el aliento y bebieron del agua, nunca antes habían corrido tanto por lo que se quedaron dormidos hasta que los despertó una voz femenina, al principio pensaron que una de esas mujeres los habían encontrados y despertaron de golpe pero al darse cuenta de solo estaban ellos 4 se tranquilizaron. Esta era la primera vez que se sentían intimidados por mujeres y era comprensible después de ser casi linchados/violados por todo un pueblo de mujeres.

—No veo a nadie – dijo Len

—Parece que fue nuestra imaginación – dijo Gakupo

—Fiu! Gracias a Dios que ya dejaron de perseguirnos esas locas – dijo Kaito suspirando

—Eso suena mal – dijo una voz femenina

—Lo fue – dijo Kiyoteru – esperen! Quien dijo eso?

—Yo

—Quien yo? – pregunto Gakupo

—Donde estas? – agrego Kaito

—Aquí

—Pero donde? – pregunto Len

—Aquí en la cascada

—La cascada? – pregunto Kiyoteru arqueando una ceja

Los 4 jóvenes dirigieron sus miradas hacia la cascada y vieron un reflejo de una mujer que les sonreía, el reflejo de una mujer muy hermosa: tenía una larga cabellera rubia, ojos azules, un velo sobre su cabello, usaba un corset blanco con una rosa azul encarnada, una falda blanca con detalles azules, medias azules, una rosa roja entre el pelo, un solo guante azul y zapatos rojos; los soldados no se asustaron al ver que solo era un reflejo y no una persona, era algo muy extraño y lo más extraño que habían visto; sin embargo, también era lo más fantástico que habían visto como si fuera todo parte de un sueño. Según la mujer se llamaba Sweet Ann y que era el reflejo de una mujer vanidosa y egoísta, también les dijo que ella los había visto y se había dado cuenta que eran jóvenes de buen corazón que no se merecían lo que estaban pasando; además los necesitaba para una misión para ellos y debían ir a Elysian, los jóvenes no entendieron y más cuando ella les dijo que más adelante lo sabrían. Los soldados estaban en calzoncillos, sin transporte y sin dinero pero esto no era problema para este reflejo mágico: con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer ropa de buena calidad para los jóvenes amigos, 4 caballos tan veloces como el viento y 4 bolsas con dinero de Elysian que nunca se acababa; Sweet Ann también noto que los jóvenes tenían hambre por lo que hizo parecer un gran banquete, mucho mejor que los manjares que comían los generales nobles. Los 4 amigos estaban entre fascinados y extrañados, lo que les estaban pasando era algo muy fantástico pero a la vez tenían suerte de haberse topado con Sweet Ann aunque aun les era difícil de creer además, esta era la mejor comida de sus vidas y todo gracias a ella.

—Sweet Ann, por qué haces esto por nosotros? – pregunto Kaito

—Porque me caen bien

—Solo por eso? – pregunto Kiyoteru

—También me gustaría molestar a la mujer de quien soy reflejo – dijo sonriendo

—Molestarla? – pregunto Gakupo extrañado

—Sí, me gusta ver como se enoja jijijijijijijijiji! Pero lo importante es que deben ir a Elysian

—De todos modos íbamos para allá, está más cerca de la frontera – dijo Len

—El destino los llevara a un pueblo y cuando pueda los ayudare

—Porque? – pregunto Len

—Cuando ella duerme me puedo escapar pero nunca se separa de mí, me necesita aunque jamás lo diga

Los soldados no pudieron preguntarle más al reflejo ya que este desapareció entre las aguas de la cascada, después de comer y llenar sus nuevas mochilas con comida y cosas que necesitaban, partieron a Elisyan. Los jóvenes se dirigieron a la frontera mientras inventaban historias para que los aduaneros los dejaran cruzar la frontera; como Lyor estaba en guerra ningún ciudadano del país podía salir del país y si los descubrían serian mandados otra vez al frente de batalla, pero cuando llegaron vieron a un grupo de guardias durmiendo como si estuvieran borrachos, todo seguramente era obra de su amiga Sweet Ann por lo que se fueron antes que esos guardias despertaran. A las pocas horas ya estaban en Elysian.

Los 4 soldados llegaron a una ciudad llamada Zyotia, un lugar famoso del país por su vida nocturna y vida bohemia pero esto ellos no lo sabían todavía; ellos estaban felices por haber escapado de esa maldita guerra y ahora estaban libres.

—Ya estamos aquí – dijo Kiyuteru

—Sí, estamos aquí – dijo Len

—Claro – agrego Kaito

—Estamos en Elysian – dijo Gakupo

Los 4 comenzaron a reír sin importarle que los vieran y que creyeran que estaban locos, ellos solo querían reír después de tanto tiempo. Fueron a un bar para celebrar su libertad pero lo que esos jóvenes no sabían que al bar que estaban entrando, llamado el pirata ebrio, tenía la fama de tener las fiestas más salvajes y bohemias de toda la ciudad; y todo era 100% verdad. Esa misma noche los jóvenes vivieron por primera vez una fiesta bohemia: bebieron, bailaron, rieron, cantaron, jugaron juegos de azar, besaron a las chicas bonitas y se divirtieron como nunca; el que se divirtió más entre ellos fue Kiyuteru quien bebía el vino y la cerveza como si su vida dependiera de eso mientras los demás estaban en otras cosas: Kaito cantaba con los otros hombres, Gakupo jugaba a los dardos y Len bailaba con las chicas. Todo era diversión y aun más cuando Kiyuteru, en su primera borrachera, comenzó a hablar divertidas incoherencias y a pelear con imaginarios generales nobles aunque sus amigos tuvieron que callarlo para que no cuente la fantástica y heroica historia sobre su escape del malvado ejercito realista, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero algo detuvo toda esta diversión. Un grupo de generales nobles entraron con su típica altanería, no era nuevo que los distintos bandos de la guerra de Lyor compraban armas en Elysian pero era muy raro que vinieran generales nobles aquí; los soldados sudaron frío al solo verlos pero los generales nobles parecían estar más ocupado en insultar a los citadinos del bar llamándolos:"cerdos viciosos" hasta que a Kiyuteru se le subió el vino y la cerveza a la cabeza.

—Pero que tenia la cerveza que veo tantos cerdos!

—Cállate! O nos meterás en problemas! – le exigió Kaito

—Pero no ven a los cerdos?

—Que te calles! Estas borracho! – le recalco Gakupo

—Hey! Chicas – Kiyuteru dirijo sus palabras a las mujeres – será mejor que no besen a estos sapos, no se convertirán en príncipe

—Que te calles! – exclamo Len

Pero era muy tarde, los generales nobles habían escuchado todo, se dieron cuenta que eran ellos y los miraban con enojo asesino. Los soldados (los que estaban sobrios) estaban más asustados que nunca.

—P-perdón mi amigo es algo inestable con el alcohol – dijo Kaito intentando esconder su nerviosismo

—No se beber cerveza! – grito Kiyuteru con animo

—Nos dimos cuenta de esto – dijo uno con extrema elegancia

Los jóvenes se resistían de las ganas de matar a su borracho amigo quien por la borrachera se desmayo sobre Len, luego fue subido por Len y Gakupo a su habitación de la pensión (la que compartían) pero Kaito se quedo. Esos generales nobles le recordaban mucho a los que lo sacaron de su casa a la fuerza y además tenía una idea, una pequeña travesura que se le acababa de ocurrir: fue a la barra del bar, tomo un recipiente lleno de licores mezclados y agrios, lo puso en tres botellas de vino y se las ofreció a los generales nobles como "disculpa" por las cosas que dijo su amigo; los generales nobles aceptaron las botellas y el peli-azul se fue a su cuarto sonriendo divertido y al día siguiente se los contaría a los otros.

Los 4 soldados estaban durmiendo en una gran cama uno sobre el otro, todos estaban tan cansados que no notaron que un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro habían entrado a su habitación comandados por un tipo que parecía un demente: tenía ojos amarillos, cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás con un gran mechón saliendo de su frente, canas en las sienes, era alto, vestía de negro con verde y tenía una gran cicatriz en la frente; el raro hombre sonrió y dijo: 'hora de despertar, hermanos Grimm'. El primero en despertar fue Len y al ver a esos tipos grito, los otros despertaron por el grito de Len: vieron al grupo de extraños y también gritaron asustados. Los extraños levantaron violentamente a los 4 soldados y los obligaron a pararse frente al hombre mientras sus secuaces los sujetaban, el extraño hombre solo se quedo contemplándolos.

—Que quiere de nosotros?! – pregunto Gakupo con exigencia

—Así que ustedes son los hermanos Grimm – dijo el hombre con apariencia de demente

—Qué? – dijo Kaito muy confundido

—De que está hablando y quien es usted? – pregunto Len

—Pero donde están mis modales? Soy Big Al, el torturador y mano derecha del gobernador. He sido enviado para arrestarlos, hermanos Grimm

—Espere un momento! No somos los hermanos Grimm! – exclamo Kiyoteru

—Nos están confundiendo! Ni siquiera somos hermanos – dijo Gakupo

—Ya me han dicho que son mentirosos y unas verdaderas ratas

—Pero es la verdad! No somos los hermanos Grimm! –exclamo Kaito

Pero Big Al ignoro a los soldados aunque detuvo a sus hombres.

—Antes pónganles los pantalones, no quisiera que a Lady Clara los vea así

Los jóvenes soldados fueron entrados con violencia a un carro de policías sucio y oscuro, luego les tiraron sus pantalones para que se los pusieran y le cerraron la puerta; en el camino un extraño y horrible anciano: jorobado, tuerto y visco les comenzó a cantar canciones de cuna durante todo el camino a la casa del gobernador, sin embargo, el anciano no daba tanto miedo como Big Al.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del gobernador Bruno, los jóvenes soldados vieron salir a los verdaderos hermanos Grimm, a quienes los conocieron en el bar, salir con sacos de monedas de oro; todo estaba claro, los verdaderos hermanos Grimm los habían vendido para salvar sus pellejos y sacar dinero. Los 4 jóvenes tuvieron el impulso de golpearlos y como pudieron se soltaron del agarre de los hombres de Big Al para despedazar a esas ratas, los cuales salieron corriendo como cobardes, pero los hombres del enloquecido Big Al los detuvieron y los llevaron adentro de la gran mansión. Los jóvenes soldados fueron llevados a un gran salón donde había una gran mesa llena de deliciosos manjares, fueron atados a 4 sillas y los dejaron esperando frente a una mesa llena de exotistas frutas, dulces y vinos. Dos minutos después llego el gobernador Bruno: un hombre muy elegante y vestido con ropas militares; con un caminar elegante camino hasta su silla.

—Saben porque los traer hice aquí? – pregunto el gobernador Bruno con seriedad

—Por favor créanos! No somos los hermanos Grimm! – dijo un desesperado Len

—Lo se

—Qué?! – exclamaron los 4 soldados anonadados

—Los verdaderos hermanos Grimm nos dijeron bajo tortura que ustedes eran los hermanos Grimm pero es imposible: los verdaderos hermanos son solo 2 y ustedes son 4 jóvenes además por sus acentos son de Lyor. Les dimos una bolsa de monedas de oro por ustedes.

—Esta loco?! – exclamo Kaito

—Porque hizo eso?! – agrego un indignado Gakupo

—Porque esos estafadores farsantes no servirían para esta misión en cambio 4 jóvenes soldados sí.

—Cual misión?! – pregunto un molesto Kiyoteru

—El recuperar a las chicas desaparecidas de Nicovia

El gobernador Bruno les explico que en el pueblo Nicovia habían desaparecido varias chicas y mujeres jóvenes sin dejar rastro, el que las había raptado usaba las mismas artimañas que los hermanos Grimm pero ellos no servirían: ya que eran cobardes, inútiles y mentirosos; no servirían para nada pero en cambio 4 soldados astutos que lograron huir de un país en guerra civil si, mejor que 2 cobardes asustados. Los jóvenes soldados estuvieron tentados a contarle lo de Sweet Ann (aunque creyeran que eran unos locos), pero en ese momento apareció el enemigo público número 1 del gobernador Bruno, su esposa Lady Clara. La mujer había bajado al comedor ligera de ropa para molestar a su esposo; los 4 jóvenes soldados quedaron boquiabiertos al verla y el gobernador Bruno frunció el ceño, cosa que deleito a su esposa.

—Hola cariño, supe que los hermanos Grimm están aquí ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Ahora lo sabes

—Eres muy malo conmigo, marido. Ni siquiera me he maquillado

—Pero ya le enseñaste tu mejor camisón – dijo con ironía

—Pero me veo mejor con maquillaje

—Como quieras!

Lady Clara ignoro la ironía de su esposo y dirigió su atención a los 4 amigos, quienes no podían dejar de mirarla ya que su esbelto cuerpo se translucía, ya que los pobres muchachos llevaban varios meses sin ver a una mujer y cuando vieron mujeres casi los linchas/violan.

—Encantada de conocerlos hermanos Grimm, soy Lady Clara, la esposa de este hombre – dijo señalando a el gobernador Bruno

—Grrrr! – gruño entre dientes el gobernador Bruno

—Ho-hola, es un busto …digo! Gusto conocerla – balbuceo Kaito

—He oído sobre sus hazañas, me parecen admirables

—E- enserio? Nos encanta … digo! Nos alaga …je,je,je – agrego Kiyuteru

—Y son jóvenes y guapos, yo pensaba que eran diferentes como un intelectual y un charlatán pero veo que me equivoque

—Que muslos …digo! Que gusto que nuestra fama no sea tan mala – dijo Gakupo muy nervioso

—Jajajajaajaja – se ríe Lady Clara suavemente – ustedes son muy graciosos, no lo crees cariño?

—Grrrr! – gruño aun más enojado

—Je,je,je,je,je Lady Clara se ve que usted está muy bien formada …digo! Animada – agrego Len

—DEJEN DE MIRARLE EL CUERPO A MI SEÑORA! TROPA DE PERVERTIDOS! – les grito la vieja y gorda sirvienta de Lady Clara.

Los 4 jóvenes se sintieron ofendidos al ser llamados así; en primer lugar ellos no eran ningunos pervertidos y en segundo lugar era ella fue quien empezó. Por su parte, Lady Clara estaba feliz de molestar a su marido y se fue muy feliz por su pequeña victoria.

Después de la intromisión de su esposa, el gobernador Bruno fue directamente al grano: "o iban a Nicovia y se hacían pasar por los hermanos Grimm o serian deportados devuelta a Lyor", los soldados no pudieron negarse además les dijo que estarían al servicio de Big Al, al escuchar esto se les puso la piel de gallina ya que el espeluznante y esperpéntico moreno les daba mucho miedo pero era mejor que volver a esa guerra. Como por arte de magia, Big Al supo sin que nadie se lo dijera que los 4 jóvenes soldados (los nuevos hermanos Grimm) estaban a su servicio pero en realidad escucho todo por la puerta; el terrorífico hombre les sonrió y se les acerco con burla.

—Muy bien hermanos Grimm ahora son mis subordinados ¿alguna pregunta?

—Que le paso en la frente? – pregunto Len algo asustado

—La semana pasada quise sacarme el cerebro ¿alguna otra pregunta?

—N-no… – musito Kaito

—Entonces vámonos

Los hombres de Big Al tomaron violentamente de los hombros a los 4 jovenes y los metieron violentamente al carro de prisioneros rumbo a Nicovia. Cuando ya estaban muy del pueblo, dejaron que los soldados estiraran las piernas, ya que llevaron varias horas encerrados en el carro de prisioneros, pero les dijeron que podían pasear por ahí pero si escapaban los cazarían como conejos.

Los soldados caminaron por un sendero donde vieron que estaban muy cerca del pueblo pero también en ese mismo sitio había una casa, y al parecer estaba habitada: la casa era de madera, pintada de blanco, con puertas y ventanas de color verde, el techo era de color rojo y estaba rodeado de flores y plantas. De repente se escucho que cargaban una escopeta , al principio los jóvenes soldados pensaron que eran los hombres de Big Al pero solo eran 4 chicas y muy bonitas por cierto: una de ella era castaña, tenía el pelo corto, ojos castaños y vestía como cazador; la otra era un poco más baja que la castaña, tenía el cabello turquesa amarrado en dos coletas, ojos color turquesa y vestía un vestido verde; a la derecha estaba una joven alta y esbelta, cabellos cerezos, ojos azules y usaba un vestido celeste; y la más joven era rubia, tenía el cabello corto adornado con una cinta blanca, tenia ojos azules y vestía un vestido rosado. Las chicas los estaban amenazando con una escopeta y los soldados solo pudieron levantarlos brazos.

—Quienes son ustedes?! – le pregunto la castaña con escopeta en mano

—N-nosotros somos…los hermanos Grimm – dijo Kaito con desgano

—Los hermanos Grimm? Y que hacen aquí? – pregunto la peli-rosa

—Es…. Una larga historia – contesto Gakupo con algo de dolor de cabeza al recordarlo

—Pues lárguense! Nosotras no somos brujas! Lárguense! – exclamo la rubia tirándoles un balde y siendo detenida por la peli-rosada

—Tranquila por favor señorita! Nosotros no hemos venido a eso …nosotros… – intentaba Len explicarles

—Esta es nuestra casa! No tienen nada que hacer aquí! – le recalco la peli-turquesa

—Lo sentimos… no lo sabíamos – contesto Kiyoteru

Los jóvenes soldados debían admitirlo; eran las chicas más extrañas y violentas que jamás antes habían visto, pero también las más hermosas.

….

CONTINUARA

…


End file.
